Queen of the Clouds
, also known as Delila (or by her many nicknames including but not limited to Lila, Leela, Deli, Delilah, Whore, '''and '''Anus), or formerly as ИЕШ АМЕЯЇСАИА or TheWordyBirdy, is one of the original users and four main administrators of the OFIBTY Wiki. About Lila Lila was born on 18 March 1996 in a hospital on Long Island to a mother, father, and older sister. She is 100% Polish, although her father was born in England to English parents of Polish descent. Four years later came her younger sister. Unfortunately, after the birth of her younger sister, her mother began suffering from postpartum depression and took her life when Lila was 4 years old. Lila and her younger sister have little to no memories of their mother, while the girls' older sister has some slight memories. When Lila was about 12, her father began dating a woman living in New York City. Her name was Emily. They dated for four years and were married when Lila was 16, in Switzerland. On 15 July 2014, Lila's half-sister Chelsea was born. Lila then graduated high school as a member of the Class of 2014 and moved to Seattle, Washington to study at the University of Washington. She stayed there for three months before dropping out to a mix of stress, depression, and loneliness. She then moved back home to Long Island and began working as an intern at her father's company in New York City. She will attend New York University starting in Fall 2015. Lila's Interests One of Lila's favourite things is music. She is an avid follower of the soft grunge subculture and thus her favourite musicians include Lana Del Rey, Sky Ferreira, Marina and the Diamonds, Lorde, Halsey, Björk, Nirvana, Iiris, Kerli, Foxes, Kimbra, Ryn Weaver, Allie X, Grimes, Zella Day, Melanie Martinez, Charli XCX, MØ, Ellie Goulding, Twenty One Pilots, Ivy Levan, The Weeknd, Bastille, Florence and the Machine, The 1975, The Veronicas, Betty Who, The Kooks, My Chemical Romance, Lykke Li, MS MR, and Tove Lo. She also really enjoys listening to Of Monsters and Men, ASTR, Christine and the Queens, Jess Glynne, Amy Winehouse, Kacey Musgraves, Duffy, The Police, Evanescence, La Roux, Lights, Lily Allen, and Linkin Park, among many others. She's also a huge fan of folk and folk rock music and is in love with artists like Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes, Bon Iver, the Grateful Dead, and Fleetwood Mac. A huge guilty pleasure of Lila's is Eurovision. Joey and Shan introduced her to it shortly before the 2013 contest and she fell in love. She always compares every contest to the 2013 one because it was her first now. Lila's also very passionate about foreign languages. She can speak fluent French, English, and Italian, and knows a good amount of Swedish as well. Due to being raised in a Polish home, she knows some Polish but not enough to survive. Lila also knows bits and pieces of Croatian, Russian, Dutch, Danish, German, and Finnish. Lila's Relationships Dali · Bralilah · Dellie · Doey · Dohn · Dustin · Lililah · Nalilah · Dina · Dhan · Dom · Dommy · Hila · Bralina · Dalma · Dustina · Tylilah · Dean Lila's Groups 420 Friendly Club · The Lefty Club · The Scissor Sisters · The Blonde-Tourage Trivia *She is left-handed. *Her older sister is about 3 years older than her and named Olivia "Ola", her younger sister is 4 years younger than her and named Nellie, her younger half-sister is 18 years younger than her and named Chelsea, and she currently is expecting two more younger half-sisters Michaela and Madeleine by March 2016. *Her and her sisters are all completely different and have very different styles, yet all get along great with each other. *Her favourite boy names include Wolfe, Kane, and Luke, while her favourite girl names include Freyja, Sabina, and Anastasija. *Her paternal family is of Polish descent, while her step-mother is half-Lithuanian half-Polish. Her birth mother was Polish as well. **However, after her family researched their lineage, it was discovered that she also has more distantly Czech, Russian, Belarusian, Latvian, Lithuanian, Danish, and German ancestry through her paternal grandfather. *She really enjoys travelling and has been to Finland, Russia, Denmark, England, Scotland, Ireland, Germany, Spain, France, Italy, Monaco, Estonia, Sweden, Canada, Switzerland, Austria, and South Africa. *She has the sensory condition synesthesia in which she identifies letters with different colours and personalities. *She previously suffered from a slight case of dyslexia as a child, but has since overcame it. *She has hay fever and used to have an allergy to citrus fruits. However, in the past two years her allergies have rarely given her problems. *She suffers from asthma. *She is about 5'11". *From ages 14-15 she suffered from anorexia nervosa. *Her family is largely irreligious, yet she was baptised and took communion as a Roman Catholic. She personally doesn't identify with a religion and has her own personal belief system. *She enjoys talking about politics, as long as the people she's talking to have open minds about issues. *She really wants to learn to speak fluent Russian, Dutch, Albanian, and Hungarian. *She enjoys dying her hair and has dyed it many different colours including pink, blue, red, purple, teal, and lavender in the past. *She's loosely straight but would be open to a relationship with a girl and has done stuff (wink) with girls in the past. *Some of her favourite words include "nullify", "lullaby", "mirage", "myriad", and "aurora". *Some of her favourite TV shows are Orange Is the New Black, Skins, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Arrested Development, Girls, Twin Peaks, Big Brother, Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23, Jem, The Walking Dead, Bob's Burgers, and American Horror Story. *Some of her favourite movies are The Virgin Suicides, Wet Hot American Summer, Pulp Fiction, Heathers, Thirteen, Welcome to the Dollhouse, The Craft, Return to Oz, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and Almost Famous. *Some of her favourite books are The Virgin Suicides, Looking for Alaska, and The Perks of Being a Wallflower. She doesn't enjoy reading very much however. *She's a pisces and thinks this sign describes her well. *Officially, she's a Democrat, but identifies more as a member of the Green Party and believes in socialism. *Her favourite seasons are Winter and Spring. *She can't stand hot weather and loves the cold. *She loves dark lip colours and also regularly wears weird colours like purple and black. *She loves vintage clothes, while she also loves wearing flannels, leather skirts, fishnet stockings, knee-high socks, and ankle boots. *Despite being really tall naturally, she still loves wearing heels. *She desperately wants to visit Latvia, Lithuania, Poland, Hungary, Iceland, Norway, ex-Yugoslavia, Ukraine, and Albania. *She wears glasses because she's blind as a bat. However, she owns contacts but is too scared to use them. *People have told her she's an indie/hipster, but she doesn't real identify as that label. *She never learned how to ride a bike, and desperately wants to learn. However, she's too embarrassed to actually try. *She's never been to a concert. *She's an ENTP personality type. *She's horrible at picking favourites. *When she's bored she writes short stories, but never lets anyone read them. *She's a vegetarian and has been since she was 13. *Her favourite actresses are Kirsten Dunst, Fairuza Balk, Krysten Ritter, Angelina Jolie, and Jennifer Lawrence. *Her favourite actor is Johnny Depp. *She has trouble cutting people out of her life when she actually really should. However, once in a while she'll be able to. *She despises anime. *She once told people in school that she was born in Russia and spoke fluent Russian, and everyone believed her. *She's had three serious boyfriends that have lasted several months. *She got her driver's license on her seventeenth birthday. *She never had a sweet sixteen due to getting sick with mono, but considers this a blessing as she now either hates or doesn't talk to everyone who was supposed to be in her court. *She doesn't fall in love easily and people being clingy in relationships is a big red-flag for her. *She still doesn't really know what she wants to do in her life and this worries her. She does know that she's interested in psychology and foreign languages and would like for her career to be in a field like that. *Her ultimate goal in life is to move to Europe and spend the rest of her life there. *Her biggest fears are not achieving what she wants to achieve in life, clowns, and ostriches (the last one was caused by childhood trauma). *Growing up, she lived in a suburban area but was surrounded by rural farmland and worked at a farm for a Summer in middle school. *Sometimes, she's really bad at picking friends, and this is evident by around 5 of her previous "best friends". *She graduated high school in the top 10% of her class and was forced into being a member of the national honour society. She also was a member of the foreign language and art honour societies. *She's a party girl and always will be. *She doesn't tolerate xenophobia, homophobia, racism, sexism, or Russophobia at all. *She thinks being called a "feminist" is insulting and identifies as "an egalitarian". *She's fascinated with history and particularly finds 20th century, Asian, and Islamic history the most interesting. *She can't stand American history. *She's been to 9 of the American states; New York, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Georgia, Florida, California, Washington, Illinois, and Hawaii. She really wants to visit Colorado and Alaska (not for the weed guys, I know what you're thinking). *She doesn't really have a role model in life but if she had to pick one it'd be her dad due to him being the best father possible and giving her the best life imaginable, but also being so successful in his own right despite having kids to take care of all on his own. *She thinks her family reminds her of the Bluth family from Arrested Development. *Her various career dreams included being a plastic surgeon, neurosurgeon, actress, filmmaker, and lawyer (in childhood), and being a speech pathologist, clinical psychologist, translator, English-as-a-second-language teacher, French teacher, therapist, electronic music producer, and tattoo artist (as a teenager). *She hates science so much she didn't take a science class her senior year of high school. She also hates math a lot. *She took eight AP classes in high school; AP World History, AP U.S. History, AP Psychology, AP Government, AP Statistics, AP English 11, AP English 12, and AP Art History. *She received a grade-wide award for excellence in the French program every year since 7th grade, meaning she had the highest overall average in French out of every French student in her grade. *In 6th grade, she got published in a nationwide journal for students achieving academic excellence in social studies programs. *From ages 13-16, she was very ashamed of doing well in school and often hid this from friends in fear of being made fun of. *In middle school and the beginning of high school she was an athlete, playing soccer, basketball, lacrosse, and softball. She also was a cheerleader for a brief period of time in high school. As she got older, she started to dislike playing sports and prefers watching. *Her favorite sports to watch are soccer, ice hockey, and any international competition such as FIFA or the Olympics. *Being raised in a Long Island family, she's a huge fan of the Yankees, Giants, Knicks, and Rangers. *Her family belongs to a country club but she's never been to it because she thinks it's stupid. *In May 2015, she attended the Cannes Film Festival in France and thought it was such a cool experience. *She thinks dreadlocks are one of the coolest hairstyles imaginable but doesn't have the balls to actually get them. *Travelling with her sisters and father are her best memories in life. *She's double jointed in her fingers. *Her first words were "that" because when she'd want something she'd just point at it and scream "THAT". *She learned to read at age two. *She loves gossiping and was known as a blabbermouth amongst her friends. *She has two tattoos, one she got on her eighteenth birthday and is the Pisces symbol which is on her left wrist. The other she also got when she was eighteen and is a small dreamcatcher on the right side of her ribs. *She's had several things pierced in her life and currently wears a nose ring, five piercings in each ear, and a bellybutton ring. She previously had snakebites but has taken them out. *She dyed her hair for the first time when she was fourteen in 8th grade, and dyed her blonde hair an auburn/reddish-brown colour. *When she first got her nose pierced, her great grandpa was confused as to what it was and called her "metal-nose". *She thinks accents are the coolest things in the world and loves to listen for different signs of an accent while people speak. *She hates the word "y'all" and only thinks it's appropriate for someone who natively says it in their accent to use it. *People think she's a Long Island Princess stereotype and she finds this funny. *She is the creator of Majority Rules. *Although she actually hates Harry Potter, according to Pottermore she is a Ravenclaw (although she previously has gotten Slytherin consecutively on other quizzes). *In the Divergent Universe, she's an Amity. *She won Best Smile, Best Dressed, and Best Hair out of her graduating class. *She didn't go to her senior prom and instead smoked with her best friends in her friend's basement. *At her junior prom, there was an emergency evacuation and everyone had to go home early. *She didn't go on her senior trip to a ski lodge and instead went on a mini-vacation with her best friends. *Her favorite food are crepes while her favorite drink is either water, milk, or coffee. *She's not a big alcohol drinker but when she does drink she gets trashed. *Her favorite musicals are Spring Awakening (all-time favorite), Once, and Heathers: The Musical. *She has "mommy issues" and tends to gravitate towards motherly females while looking for friends. *Technically, her dream job would be an actress or singer-songwriter, but realistically she doesn't think this could happen and isn't gonna attempt to pursue these careers. *She thinks the prettiest cities in the world are Nice (in France), Tallinn (in Estonia), and Helsinki (in Finland). *She's had a pregnancy scare *gasp*. *She is hearing impaired and had serious problems with her ears as an infant and young child. *She's never been to a hospital as a patient. *She was always one of the shorter kids in elementary school, but ended up being the tallest girl in her graduating class. *She attended private school for two years in 6th and 7th grade and describes these years as the worst times of her life. *She was a bit of a troublemaker during her early teens, especially from ages 13-15. *She lost her virginity when she was 15 during the summer before 10th grade and wishes she could have a do-over. *She did musical theatre for quite a few years as a child, and was quite good, getting lead roles in Seussical The Musical and Annie, but quit before finishing middle school. *She is a psychology major with a dual minor in philosophy and the French language. *She has pes planus. ZOKsdQm0JFo Category:Users Category:The Lefty Club Members Category:Writer Category:Chat Moderator Category:Admin